


I Didn't Say It Enough

by writrauna



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky - Freeform, F/M, I'm Bad At Ratings, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Picture, new friend, rated explicit just in case, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writrauna/pseuds/writrauna
Summary: Y/N is long time friends with Tony. Story starts when Y/N goes to see if he wanted to go to a Haunted House for Halloween, but they only find Bucky.





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first chapter in a year long series. Please be gentle, but also I'll appreciate helpful criticism.
> 
> Also like to say that any characters and/or places from the Avengers or related movies **DO NOT** belong to me. I **DO NOT** own them and I have made absolutely **NO** money off of this work. This work was made for fun and for enjoyment.
> 
> PS-I'd like to thank my best friend and beta, Kristal, for catching all my typos and helping me smooth out the weird parts.  
> 

You quietly wandered around the Facility looking for Tony. It was awfully empty that night and you hadn’t even run into anyone yet. You entered the large living room where the TV on the wall was playing some cooking show. There on the couch, in front of the screen, sat Bucky. You’d never personally met him, but had heard plenty of stories from the others. Relieved you had found someone, you started walking towards the couch.

“Whatcha doing?” you asked, more so to get his attention than out of curiosity. He jumped slightly at the sound, not knowing you were there. He quickly turned, and looked directly at you.

“Who are you?” he asked, clearly tensed. This didn't surprise you, empty place, and some stranger just randomly popping in to the living room when you think you're alone. Would startle anyone, ya know? You half smiled at him before answering.

“Y/N. I’m a friend of Tony’s. Where is everyone?”

“Out.” He spun back around and refocused back to the TV. You decided it was safe to walk closer. You leaned over the back of the couch right next to his face, your eyes on the screen, but not really taking in the show.

“That’s a bit vague. You still never told me what you’re doing.” You said this time out of genuine curiosity now that he was aware of your presence.

“You’re looking at it. What do you want?” He never took his eyes off the TV.

“Well, I was going to a haunted house this weekend in the city with a couple friends, but they ditched me because I wouldn’t wear a slutty costume like they wanted me to. I decided to drive here and see if Tony would go to one with me around here. It’s Halloween soon and I haven’t been to one yet.” It was practically a tradition of yours to go to a haunted house every year. Bucky didn’t respond to your explanation. He just kept watching the cooking show.

“Do you want to go with me?” You hoped he would say yes since you’d driven so far away from home, and didn’t want to end up going all by yourself.

“What?” He looked at you with a confused expression.

“I asked if you’d go with me. Ya know, to the haunted house? Since Tony isn’t here and all.” Bucky stared into your eyes for what felt like an eternity. You started to think he wasn’t even looking at you, but was seeing completely through you. Your discomfort seemed to bring him back to the conversation. He blinked and looked away. He slowly picked up the TV remote from beside him and held it. After a moment, he pointed it at the screen and it went black.

“Sure.” He stood then and walked out of the room. His words and his actions were a bit of mixed signals. You wondered if you were supposed to have followed him. Before you had the opportunity to even move in any direction, he was back, wearing a jacket and ball cap.

“What exactly are you supposed to be?” He asked, referring to the Halloween costume you had on.

“This is my snow yeti costume!” You exclaimed rather proudly, grinning ear to ear. The outfit was just a furry white jumpsuit, with matching furry boots, and a furry hat with little horns sticking out of it. When you had first seen it in the store you knew you had to wear it regardless of what anyone thought.

“Okay then. Should we go now?” Bucky’s face showed the faintest smile. You smiled back at him, glad he didn’t make fun of you for your costume choice.

“Yeah, let’s get going before it gets too packed!” You excitedly rushed to the door with Bucky following behind.

\------

“We are going to be waiting forever.” You whined when you both arrived to the back of the line. If it were you and Tony, you would have just entertained each other with talk of projects and technology, but you were here with Bucky. You had no clue what you’d even talk about with him and feared this might be the longest, most boring line in the history of the universe.

“Well, we could use the wait as a chance to get to know each other better?” Bucky offered up. You thought for a moment before grinning at him.

“You want to get to know me?” You mocked playfully, making him almost regret suggesting it in the first place.

“Okay, what do you want to know Mr. Barnes?”

“It’s Bucky. And how exactly do you know Tony?” You laughed at him for correcting you about his name.

“That’s a long and not a very good story. I’ll just say he helped me out when I really needed it and we kind of just stayed friends. I can’t believe you’d waste your first question on that, now you only have 19 more.” The story of how you and Tony first met was truthfully long and really not important to who you were as a person. You hardly ever told it.

“What do you mean 19 more?” He was confused, obviously never playing the game ’20 Questions’ before.

“’20 Questions’, it’s a game. You ask me 20 questions, and I answer them. After you finish asking your 20, I get to ask you 20.” You explained the general concept of the game, and he seemed to catch on.

“Alright, why didn’t you want to wear the slutty costume your friends wanted you to?” You fidgeted a little, not thinking that he had even paid attention to your story earlier.

“I-it’s just; I’m not comfortable in outfits like that. I’m more tech nerd, I wear jeans and t-shirts. Not so much short skirts and heels. I dunno.” You stammered to find a way to explain without sounding completely dumb.

“Its fine Y/N, I like your yeti suit anyway. Was just curious, that’s all.” You let out a sigh of relief that you didn’t have to continue to search for words.

\------

You had completely lost track of what number of question Bucky had been on after the eleventh or twelfth one. You didn’t mind though. Before you even got to asking him questions, you were at the front of the line. You hadn’t even noticed until the ticket guy got your attention.

“Miss, how many?” The employee asked, again.

“Oh. Two of us, just two, me and him, him and me.” You rambled while waving your hands in the air, gesturing to Bucky and yourself. The kid rolled his eyes at you, collected the money for tickets, and pointed towards the door behind him. You instantly got nervous thinking 'This is it, time to scream.' Bucky walked forward first, while you followed closely behind. Just beyond the doorway, and around a corner was another line of people.

“Seriously, more waiting?” You mumbled to yourself, noticing this area had a few scary dressed actors in it. A girl with a paper face covering came up and stood so close to you that you could feel her breath on your face. It creeped you out so much that you hid your face against Bucky’s back. You could feel his body vibrate a little from laughter.

“Scared already little yeti?” He teased playfully once the girl had moved on to scare some others just walking in.

“No, I was just uncomfortable is all.” You replied defensively, even though you were actually beginning to feel afraid. The line in here moved a bit faster than the one outside, and before you knew it you and Bucky were up next. The next room seemed to be a small box that once the door closed it would start to shake violently, anything past that you couldn’t see, and your nerves felt like they were already shot. A small door roughly slid open, revealing a man with blood soaked clothes who beckoned you both inside. You clutched Bucky’s hand as he led you into the room. Once you were in the man slammed the door closed and smashed a button on the wall. The lights flashed in random patterns, one moment the room was pitch black the next it was lit up bright. Every time you could see again the man was in a different position, coming closer and closer. You screamed when his blood covered face was staring right in front of you. You thought you heard Bucky laughing, but couldn’t be entirely sure. The room stopped shaking and a door opposite from where you came in at, opened. Bucky and you were practically shoved through it, and into the dark maze ahead.

“Come on little yeti, the only way out is forward.” Bucky said as he gently pushed you ahead of him.

“No no no no!” You repeated as if it were a mantra. You walked forward slowly still clutching Bucky’s hand. You came to a green lit area with only a metal bridge to walk on. Water flowed underneath your feet and spooky sounds played from unseen speakers. You tried to regulate your heart rate even though you knew it was pointless. There would be plenty of people jumping out at you both soon enough.

“Why do I have to go first?” You cried to Bucky as you stepped across the bridge.

“It was your idea to come to a haunted house Y/N.” He stated simply with a huge grin on his face. You only just caught a glimpse of it, as you glanced over your shoulder. His eyes, lit by the green lighting, encouraged you to continue on.

\------

You’d finally made it through the house, both of you laughing as you walked out of the exit.

“We did it!” You exclaimed hoarsely, your voice nearly gone from all the screaming you had just done.

“We sure did little yeti.” He smiled. Hearing his new nickname for you made your stomach flutter wildly. You pulled your cell phone from the pocket in your suit, and clicked open the camera app.

“Hey, let’s take a picture.” You suggested as you positioned yourself next to him, holding your phone out in front of you. Bucky knelt down some so you were both about the same height. You swung your arm around his shoulders and smiled. You looked at the picture you took for a moment and decided it was a good one. The both of you headed back to the car, starting a rather quiet drive back to the Avengers Facility. You had a lot of fun tonight. More fun than you originally thought you would, and you knew you’d have to make a habit out of visiting more often.


	2. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving and Y/N is back at the Avengers Facility for dinner. Conversations were awkward; not only with Bucky, but Tony too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the second chapter in a year long series. Please be gentle, but also I'll appreciate helpful criticism.
> 
> Also like to say that any characters and/or places from the Avengers or related movies **DO NOT** belong to me. I **DO NOT** own them and I have made absolutely **NO** money off of this work. This work was made for fun and for enjoyment.
> 
> PS-I'd like to thank my best friend and beta, Kristal, for catching all my typos and helping me smooth out the weird parts.  
> PSII-I seriously want to point out that Kristal is a super bro. I sent this to her at like 9pm last night (Nov. 22) and she woke up just to read and proof.  
> 

You stood outside the front door of the Avengers Facility. Tony had invited you for Thanksgiving dinner weeks ago, promised it wouldn’t be a huge party. You sighed as you turned the doorknob, stepping through as quietly as you could. The aroma of turkey instantaneously hit you, making your mouth water. The second thing you noticed was the sound of people chattering and laughing. You hoped Tony stuck to his word. You walked into the living room, next to the open kitchen. All the furniture had been moved to one side of the room, and a large table was set up in the middle. It seemed like there were only a few people present which made you relax a little.

“Y/N you’re finally here!” Tony hollered as he spotted you in the entrance way. Everyone else in the room turned their heads in your direction. You scanned the room for Bucky, but he wasn’t there, and your heart sank a little. You walked over to where Tony was standing and leaned your back against the counter.

“Hey Tony, is Bucky here?” You whispered so that only he could hear you. Tony’s brow furrowed at you question.

“Yeah, he’s here somewhere.” He waved his hand dismissively, never looking up from the tablet in his hands. You stood there, waiting, knowing Tony would eventually tell you what you wanted to know. He wasn’t exactly thrilled that you had spent Halloween at a haunted house with Bucky.

“Try the gym, he might be there.” Tony begrudgingly muttered.

“Thank you.” You told him with a smile. You started to walk away toward the gym, but were stopped by the others, forcing you to have the same old ‘how have you been?’ spiel. You also were introduced to some new people you hadn't met. By the time you made it to the doorway, Bucky was already standing there.

“Hey there little yeti.” Bucky said cheerfully. You’d nearly forgotten about the nickname.

“Hey! I was just about to come looking for you.” You tried not to seem too thrilled that he was here. You’d waited almost a month to see him again. Bucky smirked and walked past you, brushing slightly against you. You could feel goosebumps forming on your arms and you were grateful your sweater hid them. You turned and followed him to the table. People had already started claiming their seats; you took the one next to Bucky.

“So you just gonna come around for holidays, or can I expect to see you more often?” Bucky asked you as you sat down. 

“Oh. Well at the moment just holidays I think, but maybe I can make it a New Years resolution to visit more.” Your nerves made you tense up. It never occurred to you that Bucky may want to see you more frequently. The thought made you blush.

“You should definitely do that.” He winked at you, and you had to remind yourself to stay cool. What was that wink all about. Was he flirting, or just being friendly? You just knew you would be up all night pondering over it. Suddenly, everyone started cheering as Rhodey and Vision started bringing food to the table.

“It’s about time the food is done!” Steve shouted happily, sitting down on the other side of Bucky. Tony sat at the head of the table once all the food was set. His eyes caught yours briefly, before turning his attention to carving the turkey and passing it around. You didn’t know why you were so nervous today. You found it difficult to speak to Bucky around everyone else. You decided it was because there were too many people around, and it drew your attention away from him. You ate in silence while everyone else carried on. You watched Bucky laughing with Steve. You felt both extreme happiness, and the desire to be able to join in.

“How’s work going Y/N?” Nat had been sitting next to you the whole time.

“Oh! Uh, yeah, it’s good actually. A bit slow at the moment though.”

“You’re doing that website design thing still, right?” She seemed truly interested and you were glad for the distraction.

“Yeah, I work for a web design company, but I can work from home most of the time. Video chatting helps a lot.” You laughed. Nat nodded her head and smiled. You carried on talking about the last site you had designed, when you felt Bucky’s leg brush against yours. He didn’t move it away. You froze mid-sentence, you could see Nat’s face looking confused at your sudden loss of words, but you couldn’t even remember what you were saying. Not with his leg resting gently against yours under the table. You glanced over at him and he wasn’t even paying any attention to you. You shifted in your own chair to break the connection, Bucky slightly turned his head at the sudden moment, but was back into his conversation within seconds like nothing had even happened. You turned back to Nat and stood up, excusing yourself.

\-----

Dinner and dessert were finished up, and plates were cleared away. Regardless of your nerves, you enjoyed everyone’s company more than you thought you would. Some had said goodnight early, and gone to sleep off their food. Tony sat beside you staying silent. That was how you both mostly spent time together, just sitting quietly in each other’s company, but you knew he had something to say.

“What is it Tony?” You didn’t want to wait forever for him to say something; you were going to be leaving soon. He sighed and leaned forward on the chair.

“Do you want to stay here tonight?”

“No.” You stared blankly at him. There was something bothering him, but he wasn’t saying what it was. Sometimes you hated that part of him.

“I just thought maybe you wouldn’t want to drive back so late. Are you sure?” His concern threw you a bit, but you had work in the morning and you couldn’t stay even if you did want to.

“Tony, I’ll be fine. I have work. Are you okay?” You wanted him to spill what he was holding back. 

“Yeah, of course I’m okay. I’m going to go work in the lab so text me when you get home.” He stood up and awkwardly pat your head causing you to laugh once he had walked away. Your friendship was probably the weirdest you’ve ever had. After a few minutes you decided that you should probably head out. You stopped by Nat, who was talking with Clint, to say bye.

“Are you sure you want to drive home this late?” She asked. You nodded and mentioned work in the morning. You put your coat on and went to the door; Bucky was standing there leaning against the wall.

“We didn’t get to talk very much.” His arms folded across his chest, gazing at you intently.

“Hm, yeah, we didn’t.” You were kind of saddened by the realization, kicking yourself for not making more of an effort.

“When are you coming back?” He was being short, but he didn’t seem angry at all.

“I don’t know, Christmas maybe.”

“I’ll make it up to you then.” He sounded more cheerful now. You smiled in response, but quickly remembered something.

“We almost forgot to take a picture!” Bucky looked confused for a moment before he remembered the picture you had taken before at the haunted house. He chuckled while you rummaged through your pockets for your phone.

“Here it is. Okay, ready?” You snapped a quick picture and checked it. The only way to tell the picture was taken on Thanksgiving was the turkey on the front of your sweater. “There. Glad I remembered before I left.”

“What are these pictures for anyway little yeti?” Your stomach gave a flop and you were sure it wasn’t from all the food. You could feel yourself blushing and were glad that there was bad lighting in the entrance landing.

“Just memories I guess.” You tried to shrug it off.

“Alright, well, be safe driving home and all.” He put his right arm around your shoulders and gave you a gentle squeeze. You felt like to you would melt, but managed to mutter a goodbye in return. When you got to your car and started it up you felt happy, incredibly glad that you hadn’t cancelled like you had thought about. Christmas would be here faster than you could imagine, and you couldn’t wait.


	3. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is back for Christmas, but is staying the whole week for New Years too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3. For Christmas. I'm hoping to throw in like a chapter 3.5 before the actual next one. Like a short little thing.
> 
> Also like to say that any characters and/or places from the Avengers or related movies **DO NOT** belong to me. I **DO NOT** own them and I have made absolutely **NO** money off of this work. This work was made for fun and for enjoyment.
> 
> PS-This one has not been read over by my friend who normally betas my stories so far. She just hasn't read it and gotten back to me yet, but I'm on a bit of a schedule obviously.  
> 

You stood looking at the clothes sprawled out across the bed. You’d be heading out in the morning to spend Christmas through New Years at the Facility, and you wanted to make sure you had everything you needed. When you had been on the phone with Tony a week ago you barely finished speaking before he said it was a great idea for you to stay. You were excited to spend the holidays with everyone there. You put everything into a few duffel bags and put them near the door. All you had to do now was go to bed and wait until your alarm rang in the morning.

\---

It had started snowing before you even woke up. Tony already shot you a text telling you to be careful driving. So now being a couple hours later than you planned you was finally pulling up to your destination. With a sigh of relief you put the car in park, thinking that it was a miracle you had made it safely. Stepping out of the car your foot slipped on some ice, before you fell someone grabbed hold of your arm, helping you stand up straight again. Bucky’s blue eyes looked into your eyes, smirking at you and trying hard not to burst out laughing.

“Shut up!” You grumbled, playfully shoving him.

“I didn’t even say anything!” He exclaimed back to you, still grinning.

“You were going to, and it’s not funny.” You hated the winter, hated the snow and ice the most, and driving in it had only made you grumpy. You slowly made your way to the trunk to get your bags.

“Here, I’ll take those.” Bucky offered, stretching out his hands to take them from you.

You mumbled thanks and let him take the bags from you. You slipped your way towards the door, mumbling curses under your breath every time you almost fell.

“Doesn’t Tony have someone to treat the ground out here, geeze!?” You hollered irritatingly back at Bucky who was walking behind you. He only shrugged and chuckled in response, enjoying your struggle through the snow.

\---

The inside was beautifully arranged with assorted colored decorations and hundreds of lights twinkled throughout the whole place. You walked through the hallways slowly, admiring everything. You froze where you stood the moment you and Bucky got to the large living room. A floor to ceiling tree stood in one corner, everything else in the room had been moved to offer seating around it. The tree was draped with paper chain garlands and colored glass balls, with blinking lights, and topped with a huge gold star. It was the most beautiful tree you’d ever seen. After a while you heard the soft Christmas music playing and a smile spread across your face as you walked towards the tree to inspect it closer.

“Everyone made their own paper garland. You can make one too if you want?” Bucky piped up, noticing you looking at all the differently colored chains. You gently touched your fingertips to one chain that was red, white, and blue colors.

“Sure, I’d like that.” You replied absentmindedly, still marveling at the decorations around the room.

“Ah, Y/N, you finally made it!” Tony called out as he appeared from the hallway. You quickly walked over to him and gave him a hug. He was taken aback for a moment, but returned your hug briefly.

“The place looks great Tony. You’ve all out done yourselves.” You said followed by a delighted laugh. He beamed at your praise.

“You should head to your room and unpack, Bucky knows where it is.” He said almost disapprovingly, but you ignored his tone. You followed Bucky to the living quarters, he stopped in front of one door and you reached in front of him to turn the knob. Bucky waited for you to enter your room first before sliding in after you with your bags.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then.” He said as he set your bags down, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. He stood there another second like he wanted to say something else.

“When can we make some of those chains for the tree?” You asked him before he decided to walk out; you didn’t want him to leave, at least not yet.

“Oh, uhm, we can now if you wanted to. Don’t you want to unpack though?” His smile made you smile wider.

“My bags will be just fine the way they are right now.” You replied, only wanting to spend whatever time you could around him and unpacking your bags was the last thing you wanted to do anyway.

\---

Bucky had set up a table in the living room and gathered the paper chains materials for you. Sitting down you immediately grabbed the stack of colored papers and flipped through them in your hands. You plucked out a few sheets of green and red papers, and started cutting them into strips. Bucky sat down across from you, just watching you work. Occasionally you’d glance up at him and catch his eyes; he’d look away with a slight redness color his cheeks.

“I can’t believe tomorrow is Christmas already.” You spoke out breaking the silence. Bucky looked relieved you said something first and it made you smirk.

“Right, New Year will be here faster than you know it too.”

You laughed and agreed with him. The both of you continued to have small talk while you worked away on your paper chain, when you were finished Bucky helped you put it on the tree with all the rest. As you stood there admiring your work Bucky hooked his fingers around yours testing your reaction before entwining his fingers together with yours fully.

\---

You slept in late the next morning. To your surprise no one had woke you up, but then you remembered everyone is an adult and you laughed at yourself for thinking it. You lay in bed for a while longer, thinking about the feel of Bucky’s hand holding yours yesterday. It had only been a brief moment because Steve and Sam had walked in, but you’d probably sit and overthink it all week. You finally roll out of bed and make your way towards the living room. You didn’t bother to change out of your pajamas, it’s Christmas and you were feeling extra sleepy this morning. When you entered the room you took a moment to watch everyone opening various gifts, having a conversation, or even dancing and singing along to the Christmas tunes that seem to be playing constantly since you’d gotten there. It warmed your heart to be around so many people this Christmas, the last quite a few you’ve spent mostly alone. After a bit Bucky notices you standing there in the doorway and he jerks his head slightly, gesturing for you to sit down.

“Morning, Merry Christmas Bucky.” You greeted him softly as you sat on the spot of the couch right next to him, your leg pressing up against his.

“How’d you sleep, little yeti? Ya got some bed head going on.” He chuckled and rubbed a hand on your hair, messing it up even more. You swatted his hand away and sat back into the couch trying to calm your heart. He keeps using that nickname for you and every time he says it your heart and stomach both flip. You noticed that all the gifts had been handed out already, leaving a mess of gift wrap everywhere.

“Here. Uhm, I saw this at the store, thought maybe you’d like it.” Bucky said when he handed you a small wrapped present. You hadn’t actually expected any gifts. You quickly opened the wrapping and there sat a plastic storage case of at least 20 different colored floppy disks.

“You said you did web design and I-I figured that was, uhm, with computers. It’s a computer thing right?” Bucky fumbled over his words when you hadn’t said anything. Panic started to creep into his face. You looked up when you heard a roar of laughter across from you.

“Where in the world did you find those things, metal man?” Sam was practically rolling on the floor laughing. Bucky’s face dusted with redness and he looked nervously at you for a response.

“Bucky they’re-“, you started to say before stopping. You were amused by the old things, it was funny how useless they were, but you truly were glad to have them. You’d nearly forgotten Bucky wasn’t from modern days; he probably saw them in a second hand store and didn’t even know what they were. You ran your finger across the tops of the disks flipping them forward and backward several times.

“I can take them back I think.” Bucky said and reached out to take the small case from you.

“Don’t you dare! These are the best gift ever!” You exclaimed, holding the case tightly to your chest.

“Really?” Bucky questioned, Sam was still laughing and you shot him a look that you hoped said ‘knock it off’, but that only made him laugh harder. You smiled at Bucky and nodded, you didn’t care that the floppy disks were outdated, you absolutely loved them. His expression relaxed and he sat back, throwing his arm across the back of the couch behind you. The morning went on and after a while everyone started to disperse. You got up and went to the kitchen for some garbage bags to start cleaning the living room up. Bucky hadn’t moved from his seat on the couch when you come back, everyone else had gone.

“Thank you Bucky.” You said to him with a huge smile.

“For what?” He seemed confused to what you were referring to.

“The disks, they really are great, thank you.”

“Okay what was Sam laughing so hard over them for? I know there’s something you’re not telling me.” He stared you down; you were trying to think of a way to tell him without laughing yourself.

“They’re just- well, they are a little bit vintage, we don’t exactly use them anymore is all.” You focused on picking up the gift wrap that was littered everywhere, not wanting to look Bucky in the eyes right now.

“If you don’t use them anymore how are they a great gift? They are useless.” You could feel the slight sting of sadness in his tone.

“I’ll find use for them, I like them and that’s all that matters!” You happily expressed to him, hoping he will perk back up. He doesn’t say anything so you picked up a piece of wrapping and balled it up in your hands. He watched you suspiciously from the couch and you stared back with a mischievous grin.

“Don’t throw that Y/N.” He warned shifting slightly in his seat, but you chunked the ball at him anyway. He jumped up and went chasing after you around the living room. You weaved around the furniture to avoid his grasp, laughing and shrieking every time he nearly grabs you.

“Okay, okay, stop!” You puff, completely out of breath now, but still giggling happily. Bucky stopped on the other side of a coffee table from you; he was smirking like crazy and shaking his head.

“Oh I don’t think so, you threw that paper, now you’re gonna pay for it!” He quickly stepped over the table effortlessly and had his arms around you before you even had time to move. You struggled for a moment, trying to escape his hold, but it was completely pointless. The both of you stood there in a weird hug because your arms were trapped beneath his, your breath finally slowed to normal. You manage to wiggle your arms free enough to wrap them around him and return the hug. You feel his body relax a little, his hold on you just barely lessened. You smiled into his chest, inhaling his scent before looking up at him.

“But seriously, will you help me clean this place up now?” You ask with a hopeful smile. He looks down at you, seemingly deciding in his head whether to help you or not.

“Sure thing Y/N.” You both worked away at the cleanup. All the paper and boxes got cleared away quicker than you could have managed on your own. You were entirely grateful to Bucky for his help. You even took a picture for your collection once you were finished, both of you holding up a bag of trash and making a funny face at the camera.

\---

The day flew by and dinner had been amazing, everyone being so cheerful and full after eating. As you walked back to your room to turn in for the night you thought about how much fun the day was, you hadn’t noticed anyone walking up behind you until you felt a hand on your lower back. You spun around to see Bucky there.

“Hey, are you going to bed now?” He asked.

“Yeah I was thinking about it. I’m a bit tired.” You really were tired, but you internally told yourself that you’d probably stay up until the end of time if Bucky asked you too.

“Alright, I’ll see you in the morning then. Goodnight Y/N.” He smiled contently and slowly walked backwards the direction he had come from. You barely whispered out a goodnight in return before he was gone out of sight. You turned back to you door and walked in. Leaning against your door, heart fluttering, you smiled when your eyes landed on the case of floppy disks sitting on the desk.  



	4. Small Bit 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small adventure Bucky and Y/N have. Snow and hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short bit between Christmas and New Years. Thought it would be a cute little add on. Not so much a whole chapter obviously, but I hope everyone likes it. Thank you everyone that has been reading this. It really means a lot to me.
> 
> Also like to say that any characters and/or places from the Avengers or related movies **DO NOT** belong to me. I **DO NOT** own them and I have made absolutely **NO** money off of this work. This work was made for fun and for enjoyment.  
> 

Fresh snow had fallen last night, blanketing the grounds in a beautiful bright white that shined when the sun hit it. You agreed to go for a walk with Bucky, but the second the cold air touched your face you regretted it.

“Bucky can we just go back inside?” You asked, already starting to shiver.

“We haven’t even walked away from the door yet!” He said with a slight frown.

“I know, but it’s so cold!” You whined, hoping it would change his mind, but it only made him laugh.

“Come on, Y/N.” He gently grabbed hold of your hand and dragged you away from the warmth the house offered.

\---

It had been at least an hour later when Bucky and you rushed back inside, shaking snow from your clothes and hair. While out you thought it may be fun to have a small snow ball fight, so you packed a ball and threw it. The snow exploded against the back of Bucky’s head and then it was on. The snow ball fight wasn’t small at all and the both of you were soaked. Your fingers and face were bright red from the cold and as soon as you removed your outer wear you headed straight for the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Bucky joined you shortly after you had gathered mugs from the cupboard. You prepared the drinks while humming absentmindedly; handing a mug to Bucky after you had finished stirring the mix.

“Careful, it’s hot.” You told him, blowing on your own to cool it down. You drank in silence before Bucky set down his cup, pulled his phone out of his pocket, and turned on a playlist of jazz music. You smiled at him from over your cup and took another sip, closing your eyes to enjoy the warm liquid. Just then Bucky was close to you, gently taking your cup and setting it down on the counter. He held your hand in one of his while his other held your waist, pulling you closer to him. He began to sway in time with the music and you laid your head against his chest. You’d never actually danced with anyone before, but something about dancing with Bucky seemed to be perfectly special. You had hoped to dance with him at the party Tony is throwing for New Years tomorrow night, but this was so much better. It was calming and quiet, and tomorrow would be anything but that. Trying to quiet the butterflies in your stomach, all you could think about right now was how much you wished this moment would never end.


	5. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being at the Facility for a week it has finally come to Y/N's most dreaded day. Not only is it the day before she leaves to go back home, but it's the day of Tony's big party. Y/N freaks, but totally gets a surprise in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I backdated this chapter, but I actually posted on Jan. 3rd. Sorry I was so late, I wasn't feeling very well for a few days. I hope everyone had a great New Years.
> 
> Also like to say that any characters and/or places from the Avengers or related movies **DO NOT** belong to me. I **DO NOT** own them and I have made absolutely **NO** money off of this work. This work was made for fun and for enjoyment.
> 
> PS-No beta, I seem to have lost mine. (She still hasn't read my Christmas chapter.)  
> 

The place was swarming with people, caterers and decorators running all over to get everything around for Tony’s party tonight. A huge screen had been placed inside the hall to watch the ball drop tonight when it hit midnight. The room, which was pretty much empty most of the time, was now filled with tables and a dance floor. You figured this was the only purpose for the room, other than maybe storage any other time. You knew many people would show up later on, Tony most likely invited hundreds. You were both excited and nervous to attend one of his famous bashes. You sat at the kitchen counter eating some cereal and thinking of the party. You were pretty distracted and hadn’t noticed Nat was standing next to you.

“Hello, earth to Y/N?” She said while waving her hand in front of your face to get your attention.

“Oh! Hey, what’s up Nat?” You started, snapping out of your thoughts.

“What are you wearing tonight?” Nat asked you, sitting down on the stool next to you.

“This.” You looked down at the sweater and jeans you had put on already. Nat made a disgusted face at you and shook her head.

“There’s no way you’re wearing that! You have to wear a nice dress, something sparkly.” You shook your head wildly, knowing you didn’t even bring anything like that for this party nor did you even want to dress that fancy.

“Nat I’ll be fine in what I have; besides I didn’t bring a dress.” You stood and took your bowl to the sink to wash it. There was no way you were going to let her talk you into changing your clothes.

\---

By time you walked into the hall it was already filled with people, music blaring, people dancing, drinking, and laughing, just having a great time. You’d waited until the last possible moment to show up because if you were honest with yourself you really didn’t want to be around anyone. You were thinking about how tomorrow you would have to drive home and being at this party only made it seem that much closer. Nat finally convinced you to borrow one of her dresses and a pair of heels. It was a tight fitting, dark blue dress that stopped right above your knees. The neckline was lower than you’d ever worn before and it sparkled so brightly you were worried it would bring far too much attention to you, but Nat insisted that you looked great. You looked around the room trying to find someone you knew, it being harder than you thought it’d be, but after a few minutes you spotted Bucky standing with Steve and Sam. You started towards them, trying hard not to bump into anyone one your way.

“Hey, thank goodness I found you guys.” You blurted out after finally reaching within ear shot.

“Wow Y/N! That’s quite a dress.” Sam said, making you blush bright red. Steve nodded in agreement.

“I didn’t want to wear it, but Nat made me.” You said shyly, feeling your cheeks grow even redder. Bucky hadn’t said a word, he just stared at you, you didn’t even think he was blinking and it made you feel almost uncomfortable.

“I’m glad she did, you look smoking hot.” Sam complimented you again. You felt like your skin was about to catch fire from the attention. You stood there awkwardly in silence and after a moment Sam and Steve started up a conversation between themselves. The party was turning out to be a bad idea for you, your nerves driving you crazy, and all you wanted to do was leave. Bucky seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in because he looked at you with a concerned face.

“You okay, little yeti?” He asked you over the pounding music around the room.

“No not really. There’s so many people, makes me nervous.” You answered him, already starting to inch away.

“Hey, wait.” Bucky grabbed ahold of your hand to stop you from leaving. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything about your dress, if that’s what is bothering you.”

“No, no that’s fine; actually I don’t know why I agreed to wear it in the first place. I’m just going to go back to my room okay?” You almost felt bad, but you knew Tony would never even notice you were gone anyway. He was probably too busy showing off for some girls or something. You finally made it back to your room and was already yanking at that dress. You kicked off the heels and had the dress nearly half down when you heard someone clear their throat from your doorway. You quickly turned to see who it was and you froze upon seeing Bucky standing there, you hadn’t closed the door behind you.

“You got out of that dress pretty fast.” He smirked. Your eyes wide you rushed to the door, pushed him out, and slammed it in his face.

“BUCKY! DON’T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE!” You yelled at him through the door and you could hear him laughing on the other side. Your cheeks were on fire again as you hastily pulled on your clothes from earlier. You yanked the door open to find him still standing there, smiling.

“You feel better now?” The way he grinned at you made you so angry; you didn’t know what it meant. You did feel loads better though so you let it go.

“As a matter of fact I do. I still don’t want you to tell anyone you saw me undressing, you hear me?” You warned and pointed a finger at him. He held his hands up in surrender and nodded.

“So what’s the game plan? Go back to the party like this?” He gestured towards your wardrobe change.

“I think I’ll watch the ball drop on my own in the living room. Tony won’t even know I’m gone.” You stated heading to the living room. There was only 30 minutes left until midnight and you didn’t want to miss it. When you got there you plopped down on the couch with the remote in your hand, Bucky gently sat beside you.

“Aren’t you going back to the party?” You ask him curiously.

“No I think I’ll stay here with you. Crowds aren’t much my thing either.” He replied with a shrug. You smiled softly; quite happy you wouldn’t be entirely alone for the beginning of the New Year. You flip the TV on and find the right channel; it was showing all the people in Times Square right now. You pulled your phone out and fiddled with it, you wanted a picture at midnight for sure so you wanted to be ready.

“Picture at midnight, okay?” You only half was asking for his permission, he nodded in agreement. The both of you sat there watching the TV until it was a minute left. You could hear the people all shouting in the hall as the counting down began. You couldn’t help but stand up, getting excited and Bucky stood with you.

“10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Year!” Both Bucky and you shouted along with the people on the TV and the people in the hall. You could hear poppers going off and watched the confetti fall on TV. All the couples having their New Year kiss in a rain of colored paper. You hung off of Bucky’s shoulder as you went to take a picture. At the same moment you clicked the button Bucky turned and placed his lips directly on yours, his hands gently gripping your cheeks. Your eyes opened wide, then closed as you kissed him in return. You put your hands on top of his, your phone falling to the floor forgotten for the moment. Everything around you quieted, you no longer heard the people on TV or at the party. It was like time stopped and all you could focus on was the feel of his lips on yours. You didn’t notice when someone came stumbling into the room until Bucky pulled away. You had to hold back a whine from the sudden separation.

“You guys missed one hell of a ball drop!” Sam bellowed, you could tell he has had plenty to drink. Steve was by his side helping him walk. You weren’t sure if they had seen Bucky kissing you or not.

“I don’t think we missed anything.” Bucky replied quietly, winking at you. Making you blush slightly.


End file.
